Kira's Tale
by LouLouthepanda
Summary: Kira is a young girl who wishes to become a knight in King Jonathan's Court.
1. Default Chapter

Kira of Dragon's Hill was a young, noble girl of 10 years. She was of slight build and raven's black hair and eyes that showed a grim determination. Once Kira set her mind to something, she never let it go and often that something drove her mother, Lady Annora, insane. Currently, she was driving her mother insane was the idea to become a knight. Since Kira had brought up the idea two dinners before, the fief had been in total turmoil.

"It is simply _not _proper!" Lady Annora exploded once again.

"I do not care, Mother! I want to become a knight!"

"But you are a properly bred young lady! You are the future of the Dragon's Hill line! We go back to the book of Gold, you are not going to ruin that!"

"Mother! I will not ruin our lineage, besides Belle and Trella can take care the _lineage! _Also, Sir Lady Alanna and Keladry were both properly bred young ladies."

"Hardly."

"Would you please stop arguing? You are giving the rest of the people in this household a headache!" Lord Adonis, Kira's father, bellowed. "I am the one who will the final decision and until then stop arguing!"

Kira and Lady Annora look at Lord Adonis expectantly.

"Well," Lady Annora prompted. "What is your decision?"

"I haven't decided yet, give me a minute."

"Oh please! You are _not _seriously thinking about letting her go, are you Father?" Trella, Kira's sister, complained.

"I so agree! Her being a knight will simply _ruin _my chances of landing a decent husband!" Belle, Kira's other sister, agreed.

Lord Adonis looked thoughtfully at Kira and realized that this daughter was not like his other two. She simply would not be happy going to the convent and becoming a lady of the court.

"I have decided. Kira are you really sure that you want to do this? You must remember that this is not something that can be changed after you have decided. This is a choice of a lifetime."

"I am sure of this, Father."

"Then you may become a knight."

The next fortnight was a busy one, but a very exciting one for Kira, a very miserable one for her mother and sisters, and finally a very proud one for her father. There were a million things to be done, clothes to be made and mended, gear to be purchased and, of course, an escort to the palace must be found. There were a many debate in the household about who should fill this important task. It would have to be someone that wouldn't mind being a knight's servant but also someone who is proper and humble. They would also have to stand Kira's stubbornness and whims but also someone Kira could trust and relate to. Finally it was decided that Yashi would escort the young mistress. Yashi was a girl of 17. She had ruddy skin, dark brown hair and light brown, sparkling eyes. She was warm and outgoing but also sensible and levelheaded. She was a perfect companion to Kira.

Once this all-important task was completed, Kira was ready to start her journey to become the third lady knight in the past centaury.

-End of Chapter one-


	2. A Fresh Start

Lord hiMinch peered down at the slight figure that sat before him. It was a girl, slender and of medium height. She was only the second girl who had applied to be a page, the first was Lady Keladry of Mendalin. The lord had no idea if she would do but he did see a determination in her eyes that would be hard to put out.

"Do you have the Gift or wild magic?" Lord hiMinch inquired.

"Yes, my lord. All of my family does?"

"Is your Gift talent orientated? Have you received any formal training for it?" Lord hiMinch asked in a rather flat voice- these were questions that he had asked every page ever since he took over the position of training master 7 years before.

"I have battle magic. I received a little training, but just enough to stop blowing up the house." She said with a grim smile.

The training master was not amused. "Here, we do not tolerate such behavior but I have seen worst. You will be receiving proper magical lessons with Master Numair Salmalin along with the other pages. I do hope you realize, Kira of Dragon's Hill, that this is no game. You will be treated like the other male pages. You will also be expected to carry the same workload as them—maybe even more. I cannot guarantee that you will be treated fairly. Now, this interview is done. I do believe your room is ready. I believe that one of the older pages will step up to be your sponsor. Now you may leave."

"Yes, my Lord." And Kira bowed clumsily and fumbled out of the room. Yashi was outside and ready to escort her young mistress up to her new living quarters.

"Well, how did it go?" Yashi asked as the two were unpacking.

"Not very well, I think. I may have gotten on the wrong side of the training master already." Kira admitted.

"You probably did, but it is not really your fault. Lord hiMinch is not exactly for the idea of female knights, however, he is said to be incredibly fair. I believe that you may have a chance to win his respect."

"I suppose so…"

Just then, a bell rung 5 times.

"What is that?" Kira asked.

"It is the bell telling that it is time for all of the pages to report to the main lobby. That includes you. I will see you when you get back from dinner, I'll also have your uniform ready." Yashi explained in her sensible manner and pushed the reluctant Kira out the door.

The main lobby for the pages was a severe looking room designed to make the pages feel edgy. It was completed about 4 years ago as a study hall to decrease the amount of fighting in the libraries—the maids had been complaining about all of the broken furniture. In this lobby, there was a hoard of boys. On the outskirts of this bunch, were the new pages, looking bewildered and scared. Suddenly, the training master entered the room and there was dead silence from all.

"As you may see, there are five new pages that are joining our little home today." Lord hiMinch said sarcastically. "All of them need sponsors. For those who are new among us, a sponsor is someone who will show you the ropes, get you to class and make sure you don't die the first couple of weeks you are here. You! State your name and fief." Lord hiMinch pointed to a small, mousy-haired boy who looked like he was about to wet his pants.

"Nathaniel of Brusher's Cove." The small boy squeaked out.

"Ahhh, yes your family is pirate hunters?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Very well. Who shall be these lad's sponsor?"

After a few moments, a tall pale haired youth stepped forward.

"I believe that I shall guide this lad to greatness, sire." The tall youth said with a mock bow.

Lord hiMinch looked slightly perturbed. "Very well Seth of Placid Lake. You! State your name and fief." Lord hiMinch pointed to Kira.

"Kira of Dragon's Hill." Kira stated boldly.

Nobody said a word for a full minute. Kira had expected this and was fully prepared to find her way around the castle by herself. Then, a gawky looking boy spoke.

"I will be this page's sponsor, my lord." The boy stated.

"Very well, Bowen of Lark's Point."

Kira inspected her new sponsor more closely. He was extremely tall, more so then Seth of Placid Lake. He also had far too many angles and his wrists, which poked out of his sleeves, were incredibly boney. His hair was bright orange.

'Oh well,' Thought Kira. 'At least in the dark his hair will be a good light source.'

After the rest of the pages had sponsors, Bowen shuffled up to Kira.

"Hello I'm Bowen." Bowen said rather hastily.

"Why did you choose me? I mean you don't have to do me any favors." Kira said in a hostile tone.

"Oh, I just chose you because Seth was, once again, trying to out do me. He just cannot get through his thick skull that I am far more superior than him." Bowen said with, surprisingly, a touch of humor.

"Oh please, Bowen." Seth joined in on the battering. "I am the better one. You are a mere speck against my greatness."

Kira giggled.

"Ah yes, you are the poor child that my numb skull of a cousin has forced himself upon. I pity you, really I do." Seth said.

"Oh! You to are cousins?" Kira inquired.

"Yes, through our mothers." Bowen answered.

Then, the bell rang six times.

"Oh good," Bowmen exclaimed. "It is time for dinner."


End file.
